Usuario:AliceInWonderland♥
♥¡му ρяσƒιℓє!♥ ∂ιмє η///η 'About Me' Soy Avril en la cuenta que me hizo una amiga. Es una cuenta temporal. Cualquier duda déjenmela en la discusión de ésta cuenta. Mi ídola #1 es Avril Lavigne *O* Me encanta todo de ella pero principalmente su música. Mis otras cantantes favoritas son Hayley Williams de Paramore y Taylor Momsen de The Pretty Reckless... y esas dos bandas son mis preferidas x3 Aunque también me gusta Queen x3 Mis series/programas favoritos son La Ley y El Orden, La Ley y El Orden U.V.E., Dr. House, Detectives Médicos, Voces Anónimas y Three Rivers (que nomás vi un episodio pero me gustó x3). De grande quiero ser famosaaaa abogada, escritora o veterinaria... aunque no creo que termine siendo nada de eso u.ú Odio a las fresas y a los chetos x3 A las primeras por ser tan ridículas y superficiales (aparte de que parecen estúpidas ù.ú) y a los segundos por creerse mejor que los demás sólo por escuchar cumbia y reggaeton en sus celulares >w< (?) Ehmm... básicamente eso x3 Pero para los chusmos/cotillas/chismosos que quieran saber más de mí, o para el que esté aburrido, les dejo más acá ↓ abajo ↓ Más de mí /// *Amo el café con leche y la coca cola... cafeínaaaa *O* *Odio a Lady GaGa por ser tan asquerosa y por copiarse de Radio GaGa (canción de Queen <3) en su nombre artístico... y más por decir que Freddie Mercury cantaba pop... ¡cantaba rock, querida! ¬-¬ *Odio a Ke$ha por no saber cantar y escribir canciones sin otro singificado más que emborracharse. *Odio a Justin Bieber por ser creído... y porque canta como mujer x3 *Mi madre dice que soy re inteligente pero me gusta hacerme la boba x3 *Quiero teñirme el pelo de rubio con mechas rosadas y negras *W* no me dejan ¬o¬. *Uso un rosario de madera me encanta x3 pero no soy católica creo en Dios, no soy de ninguna religión. *A veces soy emo x3 *Debería usar lentes pero no los uso desde hace mucho porque los detesto x3 *Cuando era bebé tenía los ojos grises pero ahora los tengo marrón oscuro -w-||| *Mi pelo antes era bien rubio pero se me oscureció ||| Ahora es rubio pero medio oscuro... ||| *Suelo viciarme a muchas cosas pero se me pasa luego de unas semanas canciones *Me identifico con varias canciones de Avril Lavigne, especialmente Together... "(...) Cuando estoy sola, me siento mucho mejor (...)". *A las personas que odio les dedico I Can Do Better de Avril >=3 "I hate you now, so go away from me, you're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better! Hey! Hey you! I found myself again that's why, you're gone, I can do better, I can do better!" x3 *Mi personaje favorito de Pokémon es Haruka y de Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. *Odio a las personas falsas... *Me gusta vestirme de negro y rojo. *Mi nombre ya me hartó un poco y preferiría llamarme Alice, Alicia o Avril. *Me gustan las tormentas, los rayos también me dan miedo y que el cielo esté oscuro, aunque no me gusta estar sola en la oscuridad total y/o penumbras. *Cuando no estoy en la P.C. y no miro tele, agarro el celular, me pongo los auriculares y salgo al patio a caminar en círculos mientras escucho música... no sé por qué hago eso, pero me desestresa y puedo pensar mejor x3 *Amo los gatos ♥♥ Tengo uno que según yo es mi hijo adoptivo x3U Y tiene ojitos verdes *Q* *Hablando de eso mi color de ojos preferido son los verdes, después los grises y después los violetas todos los ignorantes que no sabían: sí, existen los ojos violetas. *Me gustan las cosas con calaveras =3 *Amo pintarme las uñas y ojos de negro *w* Una vez me pinté de rojo y negro las uñas una roja, otra negra... . *Ahora no tengo ganas de poner más de mí, así que los chusmos se aguantan un rato que les dejé bastante que chusmear broma x3. Contribuciones /// * . Una cosa /// Bueno, acá está esta cosa bien fea que me hice x3 un click para verla bien, que no se quiere mover la cosa ¬w¬ 100px Firmas /// Ñaahh me firman acá... si quieren x3 Y comenten lo que sea ewe groserías ¬w¬ *'єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ' 17:32 27 sep 2010 (UTC) *'''Neku Sakuraba (~) ''D: Nadie nunca me pone algo en mi discucion -w-' 17:51 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Neku estubo aki *[[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:03 27 sep 2010 (UTC) * te firmo amigi por cierto me encanta girlfriend de avril lavigne [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 18:06 27 sep 2010 (UTC) * HARUUUU XD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 18:31 27 sep 2010 (UTC) * Haru!!por tu culpa me gusta girlfriend!!x3 [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 17:29 28 sep 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * *